


Avarice

by reascension



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avarice/greed, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, The gang deals with the seven deadly sins, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reascension/pseuds/reascension
Summary: Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit (part 4 out of ???)





	Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit (part 4 out of ???)

He can feel it, the corruption. It’s tearing him apart with every word he screams, turning him into a black hole. And it sucks the life out of everyone that dares getting too close to him. But at the same time it forces him to show his true colors, stripping him off of his humanity. The greed. He’s no longer the same person he remembers himself as, he’s.. Different, a mere stranger. Is he even a person in this very moment ? He’s well aware that it’s coursing through his blood and poisons his mind; and like a puppet, he’s enslaved.

He can’t break free from its grasp, no matter how hard he tries to. This is what it has done for centuries and will do for the centuries to come, it feeds off on ruining lives and humans. Us weak mortals can’t compare to it - we’re inferior. Always will be. It whispers sweet nothings into his ear and it sounds like a symphony, one that no one can truly seem to grasp the concept of. In reality it’s manipulating him, turning him into a weapon. Against his loved ones and everyone else. That’s how it ruins lives in its wake.

It doesn’t care whether it ruins lives, it only cares about inflicting other hosts. And greed is like a deadly disease: this is its play zone and we’re the toys. The embodiment of greed comes in all shapes and sizes, but one thing’s for sure - where there's wealth, there’s bound to be greed. It loves exquisite garments made of the finest materials, basking in the glory of living in a mansion, owning antique furniture and drinking expensive wine. At first it appears harmless, until it sinks its claws into him and he realizes that greed has a hold of him.

He’s terrified by the thought of that, but what’s worse is, he’s used to its familiarity. It made itself at home in his chaotic state of mind and he asks himself this: what price did he pay ? One would believe that it’s affecting him physically, though that’s far from the truth. His soul is decaying, neglecting the realm of the spiritual. It consumed him, until he’s no longer human. He has become the personification of greed, filled with nothing but a burning desire for wealth. And he wants it all, no matter what he has to do to retrieve it.


End file.
